The Warden
c417aaf98243a7de7079d1d3bde602c2.png|22 feet download (23).jpg download (24).jpg 'The Warden, '''whose real name has yet to be revealed, is the main character of the Superjail show. He built Superjail because he believed that real jail doesn't work, and is the owner and maintainer of it. He can never leave Superjail - if he does, it would be closed and no long show on(seeing as he has no offspring to pass it on to) About him '''Date of birth:'Jan 1st 1990 'Age:'24 'shows:'Superjail! 'Voice:'Eric 'Gender:'Male 'Job:'Boss of the Superjail! 'Zodiac sign:'Capicorn History The Warden was rather young when his father died due to a series of incidents that branched out from stepping on a LEGO he was 200 when he died in 1992. As an only child he inherited, by default, his father's business. However, it seems to be that the beliefs he had formed did not correlate with the given system and so "went out of it" by creating Superjail in 2007, a place which he deems to be perfect. Personality His absolute rule and domain over Superjail causes numerous problems as he thinks up twisted ideas that invariably wreak havoc on everyone. No matter how absolutely ridiculous his schemes are, they all seem perfectly rational to him. He vowed he would help the inmates and save them (as mentioned in "Vacation"). The Warden seems to have a taste for strong women. He makes it no secret that he is infatuated with Alice and flirts with her on many occasions and has even shown a strong interest for Hunter. Due to his narcissism, he automatically loves anything that has his face on it, even going as far to make buildings and weapons with his likeness on them. His behavior may have started when his father died and he inherited his father's jail at a young age. Trauma, and being exposed to such an environment at an early age, might have caused a stunt to his emotional development. Because of his father's abuse on him, he never truly had a good childhood. Therefore, now that his father's gone, and he's the warden and he can do as he pleases, the Warden is free to live out his childhood in his adult years without a single worry. The Warden is a true narcissist to point that he had committed all of the "Seven Deadly Sins of Narcissism" and has exhibited many, if not all, the traits related to it. Appearance The Warden is normally seen dressed in a purple tailcoat with matching pants, a light yellow shirt, red bow tie, pink cummerbund, gray gloves, a purple top hat with pink sash, and a cane in hand. He also wears sunset-tinted sunglasses, which he never seems to take off. His hair is very short, spiky and jet-black, he also has pale skin, and a large tooth gap. He has different outfits that are still purple and yellow (With the exception of his future self's costume and his captain uniform). All of his other outfits revolve around his original dapper attire. He rarely takes off his gloves, not even when he goes to sleep, very much like his glasses. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy world characters Category:Good Guys Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:January Births